


Sexual Relations

by Mango_Juice81



Category: Jotaro Kujo/Reader - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bottom Kujo Jotaro, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jotaro Kujo/FReader, Jotaro Kujo/Reader - Freeform, Kujo Jotaro/FReader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader - Freeform, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Relationship, Sexual Tenison, Shameless Smut, Top Kujo Jotaro, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Juice81/pseuds/Mango_Juice81
Summary: The reader’s name is Yue, who is half Mexican and Japanese ,but don’t let that discourage you from reading if you’re not. Yue moves to Japan after her parents died of a car accident, while staying at Japan Yue starts to notice Jotaro, he does the same, and soon develop a sexual relationship.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a smut/lemon, so within the story there will be sexual content. This takes place in a world where this no Dio or anything, because this story primarily focuses on the sexual and non sexual relationship between the Reader and Jotaro.

Chapter 1  
My POV:  
Moving the last box of my items into my new room, I sat on my bed tired. My grandmother came in with a bowl of fruit, offering it to me as she sat next to me saying,”I know this is a such a hard and difficult change, you need to take time to adjust. You’re grandfather and I agreed with each other that this is something you need to do on your own.” “Do what?”, I asked. “Find closure. We love you and know you’re a very strong young woman, but what happen to you is horrible. We just want to let you know we are here for you. I’ll leave you alone now to let you settle in your new room,” my grandma kissed my forehead and left. Trying not to stay fixed on what she said, I unpacked my belongings to put them away. Once my bedding, pictures, clothes, and other things had finally found a place in my room, it was late and I had decided to change into pajamas. I turned off my light, and lit my candle for the light and smell of sweet coconut, as I started shuffling through my clothing to find the right fit before going to bed. I found a nice pair of blueberry pattern printed shorts, with a sheer light blue shirt. As I took off my shirt I could feel as if someone was watching me, but I shrugged it of, maybe I was just being paranoid being in a new area. My room was cold so I wasn’t surprised when I took off my bra to see hard nipples. I loved for my nipples to be pinched, the feeling of someone squeezing my nipples made me exetremly aroused and wet. My heart started pumping fast as I brought my hands down my tits to my nipples. I started gently squeezing by grabbing my nipples with my index fingers and thumbs. Applying little pressure my body began to want more. I started to grab my whole tits and almost man handle them, but I could feel myself start to moan, so I took off one hand and covered my mouth, but my moans where just muffled. I let myself go on for a while more, until I made myself stop. I needed to get to bed already for school tomorrow. I took off my shorts and put the pajamas ones on. I grabbed the shirt and put it on. Laying on the bed I felt nervous to go to school, and hoped that my Japanese was up to date. I wondered if there was gonna be any hot guys here, it would be nice for someone, other then myself, to play with my body. To have someone lick my clit, suck on my inner thighs, and pull my hair. I know I don’t look like the kind of bitch that would want for my hair to be pulled, or for someone to spank my ass, but I love to be submissive. To have someone push my head into the bed, fuck pussy hard in doggy style, and spank my ass until I have hand prints, it would amazing right about now. Although I would like my moments of being dominant. Placing my hand in their chest as I bounce on there dick. Seeing their facing of bliss and shock. Showing off my body and it’s curves while I’m on top of them. The only thing I can’t bring myself to do is anal, I just find it disgusting. I blow out my candle and fell asleep. 

Jotaro POV:  
It was late and I knew my bitch of a mother would greet me at the door with worry. As I was about to grab the door knob to my house, I notice a flicker of light coming from a nearby house. I figured that someone must have moved in because the elderly couple who lived there never done that. Suddenly the figure of girl was made out of the light. She must have been the person who moved in. My eyes widen a bit as she started to take off her shirt, and her tits bounced when they fell out. Why can’t I fucking look away?! This stupid bitch! God what the fuck is wrong with me?! She started to take off her bra. Who the fuck is this retarded bitch anyways, but now all I can think about now is her hard nipples. I saw that she stared at her nipples, fucking weirdo, but then I saw how her hands moved towards her tits and nipples. Was this bitch gonna play with her own tits? Holy fuck. She started to pinch her nipples, and my dick started to hurt from being in my pants. She started to grab at her tits and I could hear the most slightest moan, I could feel the myself pre cum in my underwear, which caused me to groan a bit. If only she could be suck me off right now, or if I was able to put my dick between her tits. I saw her hand cover her mouth as she muffled her moans. But I could still hear her, this fucking bitch was gonna make me cum right here. Finally she stoped, if she were to go any longer I would’ve cummed all over my underwear. She then took off her shorts. God can you just put on some fucking clothes already, hurry the fuck up! My dick was in so much pain, she almost made me cum, this stupid whore. She got some shorts and seem to put them on, then got a loose shirt and put it on. Even though she was wearing a shirt, her nipples were noticeably hard. I need to get out of here. Finally my feet would move, and I ran into my house straight into my room. I had to push my bitch ass mother out of the way, but I didn’t care, that bitch had no idea what I just saw. I got to my room, shut and locked my door. My mother came knocking,”Jotaro honey! Did something happen?” “I’m fine Bitch. Leave me alone!”. My mother giggled and left. I couldn’t take the image of her, whoever the fuck she was, got of my head. I quickly unbuckled my belts and pulled down my pants. I couldn’t even make it to my bed, I just had to do it now. I pressed my forehead against the wall and started to jack off. The way her tits bounced when they fell from the shirt, how hard her nipples were. Why did she had to play with her tits like that? Her moans were so fucking hot, I could still hear them in my head. I came. What the hell? I never came this fast before. Fucking Bitch. I went to my bed, who the fuck was that. She was all I could think of as I tried falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue and Jotaro finally meet in person, but things don’t go as smoothly.

Chapter 2  
My POV:   
The sound of my alarm clock woke me up, and I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and headed to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom I greeted my grandmother, who noticed the clothes in my arms. ”By the time you’re out of the shower breakfast will be ready Mamas.” She knew I loved being called Mamas. I said thank you and continued on to the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I striped from my pajamas, put my clothes in the cabinet, and turned on some warm water. As I was waiting for the shower to warm up, I started to brush my teeth. Finally getting in the shower I was getting excited for school rather then nervous. Thinking to myself about how happy I was for attending a new school as I continued on with my shower. 

Jotaro POV:   
I woke up and looked at my alarm, and saw it was 30 minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. Are you fucking kidding me? I started to get angry but notice that my dick was throbbing. Oh good grief. It’s all because of that stupid bitch. Her figure, her tits and nipples, and the way she fucking moaned. I can’t help myself. I grab my dick and start masterbating, and all I could think about was her. Then I thought came to my head, she just a few houses down, there would be a chance that I can see her. Fuck. She better be a student at the same school as me. Maybe if I get up fast enough and wait outside, I ca-. I came. Shit. I’m still cumming fast. This fucking sucks. I just need to get ready quick and wait outside. I went to the bathroom to clean myself, and saw my mother left new clothes for me to change into. I got into the shower, and started to think about how long I was taking. I needed to be quick. I did what I needed to do in the shower, got out, brushed my teeth, and put on my clothes. I was about to walk out the door when I mother stopped me to eat breakfast. Fucking Bitch. I gave in and sat, but I had a window that gave me the chance to see if she left her house. I want to see that Bitch so bad. 

My POV:   
I finished getting out of the shower and changed into my clothes. I grabbed my tight light blue underwear that made a snap when you would pulled and let them go, it hurt but I loved that snapping feeling. I got some baggy blue jeans, and found my matching light blue strapless bra. I then got into my white tube top and started putting on my socks, black belt, and shoes. I decided to let my hair loose, since it was long and very wavy, but I did do a small braid on each side of my head with my front hair, tying them with tiny blue elastic bands. I went to the kitchen, where breakfast was prepared. I served myself and sat down talking to my grandparents about the whereabouts of the school, in order to make sure I was going to walk the right way. After I finished eating, I got my black backpack and headed towards the door, and immediately notice a group of girls standing in front of a house close by, like if they’re waiting for someone. Then I saw someone come out of there house, a really tall guy, wearing a weird hat, and he was fucking hot. We made eye contact, but that’s all I was going to let happen. I wanted to seem like I wasn’t fazed by him, which was so fucking hard. Just looking at him I wanted to suck his dick. I know it’s strange, but he’s very attractive, I can see why those girls were waiting for him. I walked pass by him and the girls. Making sure he can see my ass, as my hip moved when I walked. I pulled out my compact and lip gloss, while I was applying my gloss I could see him staring at me, and the girls getting annoyed. “Shut up!” I heard him yell at the girls talking to him, but I could see why, they were annoying and didn’t have anything he wanted, unlike me. His voice though, it was deep and manly. I loved it, it was almost addictive. I can image hearing it whispering in my ear,”Bend over. Suck it. Take your clothes off. Shut up you’re too loud. You’re so fucking tight.” I started making myself wet and my nipples harden. I shifted my concentration back to walking when I saw the stairs. I was walking down the stairs I when got an idea, when I fully got down the stairs I waited for him to come close enough, and when he did I bent over pretending to tie my shoe. I knew he was looking at my ass because I could hear the girls around him getting mad. I stood up and continued walking to school like nothing happen. Finally entering the school, I got my schedule from my backpack and headed towards the class. Walking to class I notice guys staring at me, and checking me out. I stared at them back, giving them a look that said ‘don’t even try it’. Because of the crowded halls I lost the hot guy, but I shrugged it off, knowing I’ll see him again sooner or later. I walked into class, I look around for the teacher, but instead I find myself looking at him, the guy with the sexy voice, sitting in his chair staring back at me. I smirked at his demeaning stare and scoffed, as I looking away I could tell he got ticked off. I finally spotted the teacher, “Hello I’m new here.” “Oh that’s great, this is biology class. Please tell the class your name then find a seat,” the teacher told me. I faced the class, well I faced towards the unnamed guy, gave him a look, and said,” Hello, my name is Yue.” The only able seat I saw was next to him, I walked over with the same look, and sat next to him. Acting like I didn’t care about anything involving him, I bent down to get my journal and pencil, I could feel his eyes on my back. I sat back up and started writing notes. I heard him grunt and all I could do is smile, knowing I was getting to him. 

Jotaro POV:   
I saw her open the door, I rushed outside to get a better look of her, we ended up seeing each other. She was fucking hot. Her long hair around her body, her tits are fucking perfect, not being to big or little, her curves, her hips, and this bitch’s face was attractive. I saw her as she was walking pass by me, her hips and ass, I wish I could bend her over and spank her fucking ass. These annoying bitches we’re getting to me, they wait by my house everyday, when will they take the hint that I don’t give a fuck about them. “Shut up!” I yelled, but that didn’t seem to do anything. We made it to the stairs, and as I was walking down, all I could see was her. The way her ass moves, and could feel my dick start to get hard. Fuck. She got to the end of the stairs, looked at her surroundings. Seeing this as a chance to get her attention, I walked close to her, but she bent down fixing her shoes. Her ass up the in air like that made me want to squeeze it, and seeing her this way made my dick fully hard. The image of her without clothes and me grabbing her hips to fuck her while spanking her is in my head. I could just hear her fucking moans. This wasn’t good. I needed to stop thinking this way so my dick can go down. If any of these ducking girls see it, she hear them. We finally made it to the school, and she started walking to her class. At this point the annoying bitches were gone, but I notice as this girl was walking guys were staring. I started to feel fucking mad, I got one of the guy who was staring at her and punched him in the face. I lost her and punched him again, then I dropped the stupid fucking guy and went to class. Still pisses I sat at my usual sit in the back of the class, and saw her walk in. She was looking for the teacher maybe, but that doesn’t fucking matter, what matters is that we were making eye contact. We stared at each other until she looked away and scoffed. This stupid fucking bitch just scoffed! Are you kidding me!? I’ve been waiting to see her this whole time, just for her to fucking scoff at me, this fucking Bitch. I heard her tell the teacher that she’s new, then she face me, looking at me, looking at me as if saying she’s knows everything, and said,”Hello, my name is Yue.” The only free seat was next me, so I knew she was going to sit next to me. She walked over, still making that same fucking look, and sat down. She bent over getting some shit out of her backpack, showing off her back. If I could fuck you right now. I grunted at the thought, and saw her smile while writing notes. “I notice you live close to me,” I told her. I was beginning to get pissed off, she hadn’t answer me, not even looking at me. After a couple of seconds later she said,”Yeah so what?” “Bitch,”is all I told her. She put her pencil down and looked at me,”Who the fuck even are you?” She asked me, I smiled at her, but the class seemed to be staring at us,”My name is Jotaro Kujo.” “Tell me if you can, Jotaro Kujo, are one of those special needs kids?” She asked me. My blood started to spoil, she just fucking asked if I was retarded,”No you fucking Bitch!” “Then maybe you can comprehend this: Shut.The.Fuck.Up.” As soon as she said that I left the classroom, I could fucking punch her, no matter had much I wanted to. Instead I’ll just wait till I see fucking see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue and Jotaro become friends with benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I want to know what you all think.

Chapter 3  
My POV:   
He called me a Bitch, I wasn’t just gonna take that. Yeah I want ride his dick, but I don’t even know him yet and he called me a Bitch, I don’t regret anything. Class had ended, and I saw I had PE next. Bruh, I still have to go to PE, seriously. I made my way to the gym, and went to the locker room. I didn’t have the uniform, so I had to ask one of the girls if they had a spare, and if I can borrow it. I even promised to bring to back to them tomorrow washed and clean. Changing into it, I found out that the her uniform was tight. The white shirt hugged my tits and waist, while the shorts exposed some of my ass from the bottom. Luckily, I was still able to breathe and move it in, and nice to know that even though the uniform is white, people don’t see my bra and underwear. I walk out of the girl’s locker room only to find all the boys in class stare at me, and I saw him, Jotaro, staring at me. I flipped them off and walked away, still feeling their eyes on my ass. All we had to do is exercise, play volleyball or any sport, just do something. “Hey Yue.” I turned to see Jotaro looking at me. “Didn’t I fli-,” he cut me off by saying,”I know you like getting your nipples pinched, and how much it turned you on.” I’m shocked,”You saw me didn’t you?” My nipples were getting hard, he watched me playing with myself. Before he could answer, I smirked, throwing him off and said,”Did you like what you saw?” His faced redden just for it to fade away,”Wouldn’t you love it if someone else did it to you? I can see your hard nipples trough your shirt.” I tired to stay calm,”I bet you jerked off when you got home uh? What part were you thinking of when you started to jerk off uh? My tits bouncing out of my shirt,” I started to walk towards Jotaro, causing him to walk backwards. I notice that nobody was paying attention to us as we separated from the group of people. “Or was it when I started pinching my nipples like this,” I began to pinch my nipples from my shirt. “Or was it when I started moaning,” I made little moans that he could only hear. He was stopped by the gym wall, I can see that he’s flushed. He’s probably used to being dominant, this is new to him. “Or was it all of it uh?” I grabbed his hard dick and started stroking it up and down through his shirt. “What was it?” I said while stroking his hard cock faster. He grabbed me with one of his arms, and brought me to the boy’s locker room,“It was all of it you stupid Bitch.” “Oh shut the fuck up,” I said while I brought down his PE shorts and started sucking the tip of his dick, while he was up against the lockers. He was bigger them average, but I wasn’t going to complain. I looked up at him as I swirled my tongue around his tip and saw him grind his teeth as I wrapped my lips on it. He wrapped my hair around his fist and shoved my mouth down his dick. I complied, deep throating his big dick, I could hear him moan and grunt. I grabbed on to his hips and I bobbed my head, making his dick twitch in my mouth. I continued to suck his dick, and felt himself pre cum in my mouth. Tasting it, I slowed the pace and started moaning, looking at his face. I manage to take it out of my mouth and place it on my face, looking at him I say,”You’re so fucking big Jotaro. And your big dick taste so fucking good in my mouth.” I started licking his tip, the hand cupping my hair is now in a fist against the lockers. I started taking off my shirt, and I could feel his eyes on my tits. I unclasped my bra, and put his throbbing dick in between my them. Moving my tits with my hands at a medium speed, while licking his tip, I can hear Jotaro grunt,”Fuck.” I closed my eyes and said,”Since the first time I saw you I wanted to suck your dick. Your big dick,” and speed up the pace of my tits jerking him off. I tilted my head back a bit and opened my mouth, expecting him to cum. “I’m not going to fucking cum yet,” he said. He got me and pushed me against the lockers, he pulled off my shorts,”Take off that shit.” He was referring to my underwear, I could see the pre cum dripping from his dick. I turned around to take off my underwear, knowing he would like to view he got of my ass. As soon as my underwear was off and I turned back around, he got my body and laid me down on a bench. 

Jotaro POV:   
Fuck. She’s bobbing her head on my dick, her mouth is fucking amazing. She started going slow and I just wanted to shove my dick hard into her mouth. Watching her take it, and feeling her hair in my hand as I push and pull her up and down was worth her asking if I fucking retarded. But she took it out and placed it on her face. Seeing my dick on her face like that made me want to cum so bad, but I needed to hold it in. ”You’re so fucking big Jotaro. And your big dick taste so fucking good in my mouth.” This made my whole body twitch. I let go of her hair and made a fist, slamming it against the lockers behind me. I saw her start to take off her shirt, then her bra, and I can feel the pre cum dropping from my dick. She surrounded my dick with her tits. They were soft and smooth, I grunted at the pleasure, and felt her tongue lick my tip. I didn’t think I can take it anymore,”Fuck.” She closed her eyes, and started sucking my tip. All I could do it moan and grunt, but then I saw how she tilted her head and opened her mouth. This Bitch is expecting me to cum, fuck,”I’m not going to fucking cum yet.” I pinned her against the lockers, took off her shorts. She smells good, and her skin looks smooth. All she had on was her light blue underwear,”Take off that shit.” She turned around and took off her underwear, showing me her fat ass. When she faced back at me I grabbed her and laid her on a bench. I spread Yue’s legs open, and started licking her wet pussy. Damn she tastes nice, really nice. I started licking her clit, and I could tell that she like that. She began to squirm, and covering mouth her mouth to muffle her moans. Each of her fucking moans was turning me on. I stopped and look at her,”Stop fucking covering your mouth, I want to hear you.” “But what if they hear me?” I got to her face and said,”Who the fuck cares, I want to hear you.” I started to suck her nipple, and pinch the other with my hand. Yue was moaning and squirming around, I knew she liked it, but not this much. I felt her arm move, and soon felt her hand rubbing my tip against her pussy. I suck and pinched her nipples harder, and she started rubbing faster. She started moaning my name, and I started moaning too. My tip was against her wet pussy, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I stood up and took off my PE shirt , and kicked off my shorts. She stood up too and I said,”Why the fuck are you up?” “You better fuck me hard Jotaro, you have a big dick don’t let it go to waste,” when I heard Yue I got her hips and turned her around, bent her over the bench and put my tip in her pussy. She was tight, really fucking tight. “Please spank me Jotaro. Please,”Yue said. She so fucking hot right now, begging me to spank her. This is the type of shit you dream of,”Not until my whole dick is in you, so shut up.” I slowly started to push myself in her, so she can suffer like I did last night. Slowly pushing myself inside, Yue grunted and push her ass against me, causing my dick to be fully in her. We both let out moans, I got a fistful of her hair and pulled her back. I leaned into her ear,”Just for that I won’t be going to spank you, Stupid Bitch.” As I let her hair go, Yue made a face and started to move her ass up and down my dick on her own. Watching her ass jiggle on my dick made me fucking stunned. I couldn’t move. All I could see is Yue’s ass bouncing on my dick, and hear her moans. That’s it, I’m gonna cum. “Yue clam dow-,” she cut me off. “Just fucking cum, I have birth control.” I felt myself cum inside her, and soon Yue stopped. We both started to put on our clothes.

My POV:   
I can feel his cum dripping out of me, and got a clean towel and cleaned myself up. Soon both of our clothes were on, I looked at Jotaro, who I suspected was in a combination of excitement and embarrassment for freezing during sex. I walked over you him and said,”Don’t worry Jotaro, I was just too go for you, but let’s try again later.” His eyes opened up at me,”Come on Jotaro, next time we fuck I’m taking off your hat.” We both walked out of the boy’s locker room, acting like it was normal. I went to the bathroom, everytime you have sex a girl needs to go to the bathroom for health reasons. If you don’t, you can get yeast infections and other shit like that. Once I was out Jotaro was waiting for me outside. “Are you good,” I asked. “Yeah, class is ending soon what do you have next,” he ask me. “Why? You wanna see if we can fuck again or what,” I asked as I put my hands on my hips, but not in a bitchy way. “Yeah and what,”he replied. “Look I take school seriously okay, I let you fuck me cause this is just PE. You can skip classes if you want to, but I won’t,” I told Jotaro. “You’re a real Bitch sometimes you know that, but I still want to know your schedule,” he said. As walked walk to my bag I said,”I might be a Bitch, but you know it drives you crazy.” “It also helps that you have a nice ass,” Jotaro said. “Whatever,” I said in a laughing voice, giving him my schedule. We had a few more classes together, but we didn’t try to fuck.   
(Time passed)   
Time to go home. I saw Jotaro waiting for me to walk with him. The girl’s surrounding him started getting angry and left. “How was the rest of school for you,” Jotaro asked me. “Well being that the only hard thing was your dick, it was pretty easy,”I relied. He chuckled a bit,”So when do you want to try again,” he asked me, I think he wanted to redeem himself as fast as he could. “Well I finished my homework, so how about I just go to your house,” I asked him. “Yeah, my mom can make us something to eat,”he told me.” “So we’re friends with benefits, right? Like we go over to each others houses, hang out, like normal friends, but fuck.” When I told him this all he said was,”Yeah. Whatever you want it to be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos, I’m free to criticism, but really I just want to know what you guys think, whether it’s good or bad.

Chapter 4  
Jotaro POV:  
Before Yue would come over, she needed to tell her grandparents so they won’t worry about her. While she was walking to her house I stared at the way her ass move, and I started questioning myself, how could I just freeze up like that? What the hell is wrong with me? “Hey everything’s all good Jotaro,”Yue stated as she walked over to me, snapping me out of my daze. “Okay come on inside then,”as we walked in my fucking mother tried to hug and and kiss my cheek. “Get off Bitch. This is my friend Yue, could you make us something to eat?” I told my mother, as a response she looked towards Yue,”What do you feel like eating, Honey?” Yue looked over to me and said,”Maybe some carb cakes?” “Sure thing, my mother exclaimed heading towards the kitchen. I didn’t want to be here anymore, at least while my mother was still relatively close to us, so I told Yue to follow me to my room. We sat on the bed when we got in, and she asked,”Do you want me to spend the night? My grandparents said they won’t mind, just to tell them if I was going anywhere while I was with you. If you don’t it’s fine.” I was shock at first,”Umm,sure. We can take this time to practice.” Yue chuckled a bit,Bitch. “I like the way you think Jotaro,” I was sitting on the edge of my bed, and Yue turned herself to sit in my lap facing me. She slowly made her way up, and wrapped her legs around my waist, causing her to sit in my dick. Yue cupped my face and said,”I’ll let you take the lead on this one, Jotaro. Show me what your dick can do,” and kissed my cheek. I could feel my dick get hard, I grabbed her throat and started grinding my dick against her. She started to get flushed, yes Bitch, this is how I felt. I could hear her fucking moans, but they were low,”You better fucking moan louder if you want more.” She looked at me, she started to moan louder, and while her mouth was open I stuck my thumb in. She was starting to licking it as she moaned and it was driving me fucking crazy. It reminded me of when she was sucking my dick, and way her tongue moved around my thumb while she was began sucking it, made be feel like it was happening to my dick. I took my hand off of her throat and grabbed her waist flipping her over my laps, I started to pull her pants down, and I can see her face. Her face could say everything she felt in that moment, she really wanted me to fucking spank her, so I started rubbing her ass, which caused her to let out low moans, and squirm a bit. I was fully hard, and seeing her ass I could remember the feeling of it bouncing on my dick. “Please fucking spank me Jotaro. Please fucking do it. I’ve been waiting for you to do it for so long. I’ll do whatever you want. Just please Jotaro, I want your handprints on my ass.” This fucking Bitch, I raised my hand and smacked her ass. The moan she let out from it was fucking hot, but hearing it made my dick throb. I kept smacking her ass, and all I could hear are her fucking moans. “Harder Jotaro,please. Leave your fucking mark.” Her ass was already really red, but I smacked it harder then before and I could her squirm. “Do you want it like this, this fucking hard,” I grunted, while spanking her. “Yes, yes Jotaro fuck yes. Make this ass yours.” Hearing her fucking made me want to fuck her so bad, but I loved smacking her ass. The sound it would make, and the way it would bounce back makes me want to hit it more. I kept smacking it, while I started unbuckling my belts, and took out my dick. While smacking her ass I was jerking off, her moans alone already made me precum a lot, but I notice something. I stopped smacking Yue’s ass, and looked at her underwear. She was wet, super fucking wet. I started to rub my fingers against her pussy through her underwear, and I started jerking if again as she started moaning,”Fuck. Shit. Jotaro please don’t stop.” I moved her fucking underwear and slowly started to put my finger in her. She kept moving as my finger got deeper in her, and then I started to finger her. “Put another finger in, fuck Jotaro,” with what Yue said I started adding my index finger in, so now both my index and middle finger were slowly finger her. “Go faster,” Yue said. “Shut the fuck up, this is what you get for being to so fucking impatient in the locker room.” As I was using my index and pointer finger to finger her, I used a third finger to rub her clit, and I could feel her pre cum dripping from my fingers. Since my was moving my fingers at a slow pace, I decided it’s time to go fast, so I started to pump my fingers in and out at a much higher speed. All Yue could do in the moment is moan, and said,”Jotaro, fuck I’m going to cum, just a little more.” I stopped. “Like hell you’re going to cum. Stand up, go look at your ass in that mirror, see if it’s to your liking.” Yue saw the mirror and walked over to it, when she turned I saw her nice ass covered with my hand prints. Looking at the mirror then looked at me, Yue started to walk over to me, and she started to take off her clothes. I stood up and did the same, when she came to me fully naked, she grabbed my hat and said,”I said that next time we fuck I would take off your hat.” She throw my hat to the floor. “How do you want to fuck me Jotaro?” 

My POV:  
Jotaro grabbed my body and pinned me to the ground. I guess he doesn’t want to waste any time, but the look in his eye was different. I have a feeling this wasn’t going to be like the locker room, Jotaro isn’t going to freeze up. He already proved that, the way he fingered me and smacked my ass, this was nothing like the locker room. I was on the floor, and Jotaro got the back of my thigh and pushed my legs to my chest. My heart started to beat faster as I saw him lining himself up, and seeing him without his hat, he was so much fucking hotter. “Fuck!” I yelled as Jotaro thrusted himself inside me. He started to fuck me, using my legs like handles, as he would move them with his thrust. “Holy shit!” I yelled looking at Jotaro. I started moaning, and kept my eyes on him. I didn’t know he would be this fucking good, crap. He froze in the locker room, so I had no idea he had this in him. “Fuck Jotaro, you fuck me so fucking good.” I started moaning louder. Jotaro let go of my legs and came face to face, still fucking me. “I love the way your face looks right now, you’re so fucking hot when your getting the shit fucked out of you,” Jotaro said. Despite him fucking me, I said,”And you fucking hot when you’re actually doing something.” Jotaro started fucking harder and grabbed my throat,”You’re such a fucking Bitch.” I wrapped my arms around Jotaro’s back and started digging in my finger nails, and scratching his back. I was moaning, and I could feel myself wanting to cum. “Jotaro, Jotaro I’m going to fucking cum.” He kept his pace, and started pinching my nipples, as he moaned about how tight my pussy was. He let go of my throat, and moved over to my tits, at thing point he started thrusting slower, this fucking Bastard did want me to cum. He was still pinching my nipple and looked at me,”Beg Bitch. Tell me you want this, that you want to fucking cum.” He started manhandling my tits, and was sucking one nipple. He let go out the nipple from him and started to give me hickeys on my tits. “Jotaro fuck me, fuck me please. I want to cum so fucking bad on your dick, your big fucking dick. Shit Jotaro just fuck me already!” “You better fucking cum Yue, cum all over my fucking dick.” All of a sudden he was fucking me faster then ever, and kept hitting my spot. I could feel it, I looked at Jotaro as I started to cum, I could feel Jotaro’s fingers as he was still playing with my nipples. I arched my back and moaned his name,“Jotaro I just fucking came.” All I could do after saying that was moan as Jotaro kept fucking me,”I’m not finished yet.” He yet again grabbed my thighs, pushing them to my chest as he thrusted himself in me. “Fuck Jotaro. Please cum please. I need you to cum inside. Please cum inside me,” I told Jotaro. Finally Jotaro came, and pulled out of me. He looked at me and said,”Come here.” I walked over to him, and when I was close enough he grabbed me and bent me over the bed. I could feel his tip against my pussy. He smacked my ass and I muffled my moans in his bed. He pulled me to him by my hair and said,”I’m still not finished with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Jotaro POV:  
I was about to put my dick in her tight pussy, but my mom started rattling the lock door knob. Fuck. “What is it Bitch?” I yelled,”Oh just that the carb cakes are done, get them when you can.” Hearing my mother’s voice made me soft and I heard Yue say,”Let’s go eat, afterwards I’m going to get some of my clothes so I can take a shower, is that fine?” “Yeah sure,” I answered her. We put over clothes on, and walked to the kitchen. “Wow those look really good!” Yue exclaim and I couldn’t help to smile. We sat and started eating,”So why did you moved here?” Yue looked at me and said,”I used to live in the US with my parents, we would often times visit family in Mexico, and it was really fun actually, looking back at it. Well anyways my parents died, and having that the only other family I have was in Japan. The only reason I know how to speak the language is because I’m half Japanese and half Mexican.” I didn’t know what to say,”I’m sorry to hear that, that must be really hard to deal, and I’m sorry for asking about a touching subject.” Yue said,”No it’s fine, and it is hard, I was going to tell you sooner or later. But anyways, I wanted to ask you about something too. Where’s your dad?” “He’s just on tour, ya know always on tour. There’s nothing more to it,” I answered her. By then we already ate more than half the carb cakes,”So tell me the truth, did you really see me pinching my nipples, like how did you know?” I started to get worried a bit, what if she thinks in a fucking weirdo, shit. “Actually I saw you through your window, but just your figure.” “Really? Did you get weirded out by it, or like something,” Yue asked me. What the hell? She thinks she’s the weird one in this situation? “No, I thought you were super hot, I mean you almost made me cum in front of my house, sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable,” I answered her, I didn’t want to look at her. “Hey it’s fine, you’re not making anything uncomfortable, plus I think it’s kinda hot too. Only because it was you, if it was some other random dude that’s a different story.” She laughed after telling me, while I was turning my head to her, Yue brought her head closer to mine and we kissed. I just realized that me and Yue never kissed before, and that was fucking bizarre. She has sucked my dick, I’ve ate her out, and we’ve fucked, but never kissed. This kiss was different, is wasn’t sexy or lustful, it was just a fucking kiss, a nice ass fucking kiss. She pulled away and said,”Hey I’m going to my place to get some clothes, alright?” “Yeah that’s fine,” I said back to her. I really liked that kiss, for some fucking reason, its all I could think about. I didn’t even realize that Yue had already left. 

My POV:  
I was in my room looking for clothes, what’s something that’s flattering? Looking through my closet I found a cropped light blue shirt, and dark blue shorts with a white lining. After getting my shampoo, conditioner, and other shower things, I put it all in a bag. On my way back Jotaro’s house, I realized I forgot a towel, but I just figured that he could lend me one. When I walked in Jotaro showed me the way to the bathroom, his house was so nice, and the bathroom was huge. While Jotaro was still in the bathroom, I started to take off my pants and shirt, and turned to bend over to turn on the water. I could feel his eyes on my ass as I was bent over, and I decided to play with him a little more, so I took off my underwear in the same position. Before I could straighten up, Jotaro was already on his knees licking my pussy, and I was shock until I realized how fucking good he was at eating me out. We stayed like this for a while, as I would moan when I felt his tongue lick my clit. Jotaro started to spank me, shit this was fucking amazing, and I started to moan. I could tell he liked my moaning because he started spanking me harder, and then all of a sudden he stopped. I was finally about to turn around, and right when I did he scooped me up and placed me on the sink. He started kissing my neck, and I was moving my hand down his to his dick. It was already really hard, and when I touch it, Jotaro hiccuped. While he was still kissing my neck, he grabbed my tits with both of his hands, and manhandling them. For some reason I wanted him inside me, I just needed to feel him again. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head back, when it was far enough I kissed him. We were both kissing forcefully, and I couldn’t help but start to pull his pants and underwear down with my legs and feet. Once his dick was out, we didn’t hesitate to put it in, because I was sitting on the sink all I needed to do was lean back, so he could line up and put it in. He pushed the tip against me, and I said,”Fucking put it in please.” Jotaro just looked at me with a smirk, and stared rubbing his tip up and down my pussy,”Do you really want it Yue?” “Yes I want it so fucking bad, please Jotaro just fuck me already.” He slapped the bottom of my thigh and rammed it in, and I almost screamed. “Fuck Yue why are you so fucking tight?,” he said while grabbing my waist, moving me up and down on his dick. I forgot I was wearing my bra, but it didn’t seem to get in the way of anything so I didn’t care about it. Feeling his dick slide in and out of me made me feel some sort of euphoria, and I grabbed his head to put it closer to mine. With our forehead touching, we made eye contact, and it felt as if we were the only thing that matter, or even existed in that moment. I didn’t hear the running water, or feel the cold air around my body, I felt Jotaro fucking me, I could hear his breathing, and feel his breathe, and all I could see his him looking at me,maybe thinking the exact thing I am. “Hey, can you do me a favor,” Jotaro asked. “Y-yeah, what is it?” Jotaro slowed his pace but didn’t stop,”You know those stupid bitches that follow me to school and back? I need them to stop, and I have an idea.” “What is it,” I said. “I know we agreed on being friends, but what if we faked a relationship? Just so they fuck off,” Jotaro said, and had completely stopped moving. “Jotaro just keep fucking me,” I said in an annoyed tone, as he began to pick up the speed again I told him,”Yes. Yes I’ll do it, because if there’s one thing I love more then fucking is making bitches cry.” Jotaro stared at me, his eyes were so fucking beautiful. The blue green color, always reminded me of the ocean, and I love the ocean. I started moaning in his ear, and I could tell he was close to cumming, his grip on my waist tighten and I could feel his finger nails slightly dig into me, which turned me on. “Fuck,”Jotaro said as he came. “You can take a shower if you want now,”he said getting dress. “Well finally,”I said jokingly. I took off my bra, and hoped into the warm shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I’m currently experiencing the aftermath of a tropical storm. I’m sorry for those waiting.

Chapter 7  
Jotaro POV:  
I slightly let Yue down, and stood in the water for a couple of seconds,”I’m going to get out now.” “Okay I’ll be out soon, can you bring me a towel,”Yue asked. “Yeah don’t worry about,” I said while getting out of the shower, we kept the towels under the sink, so I grabbed one and placed it near the shower,”Hey theres a towel for you,” I told Yue. “Thanks Kujo,” she said back. Kujo? Why did she just call me by my last name, whatever I just shock it off, it sounded nice coming out of her mouth anyways. I grabbed another towel, wrapped it around my waist, and walked to my room. By then Yue was out of the shower. In my room I dried myself off, and I couldn’t stop thinking about the way she look, with her wet hair, and the way water droplets fell from her face to her tits, she was fucking hot. I put on a regular dark purple shirt,black pajama pants, and black socks. I walked out and waited outside the bathroom for Yue to come out, and when she did she asked,”Where do I leave the towel?” “Just pass it over,” I said taking it from her hands and tossing it in my basket of laundry. She asked,”So if were going to pretend to date we have to do it in front of your friends too right?” “Yeah I think it’s for the best, those girls are crazy, when they see us together they’ll probably try and question them, sorry if that bothers you, Yue.” “No it’s fine,” She grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her waist,”Let go sit with them and watch some movies.” As soon as we walked into the living room where my friends were Kakyoin said,”I’m sorry about saying the things I said about you, please forgive me. I know I made a first bad impression,” Avdol and Polnareff did the same. “No it’s fine don’t worry about it, it’s not a big deal,” Yue said waving her hands. Since there was popcorn and chips already on the table, I guided Yue to the couch with my arm, I sat in the couch and Yue sat in between my legs leaning against my chest, with a bowl of chips in hand. “Since we have school tomorrow, we have time for one movie, so what are we gonna watch?” While everyone was discussing about the movie, and was paying attention to Yue sitting close to me, and how you can see some of my hand print peeking out of her shorts, man I wish I could be fucking spanking her right now. “Hey Kujo,” Yue said while lightly punching me chest, and broke me from my daze. “What do you think, Comdey or Scary?” Yue asked me,”Um Comdey.” Yue smiled. “There you have it, Comdey it is,” Avdol said playing the movie. During the movie, Yue offered to bowl of chips to someone, where Kakyoin accpected the offer and asked,”Hey why weren’t you wearing the school uniform? The school is pretty strict on that.” “Oh yeah I have to pick it tomorrow in the main office,” Yue said,”Oh that reminds me! Jotaro can I put some clothes to wash, I need to wash some girl’s gym clothes she lent me.” “Yeah I’ll show you later,” I answered her. Gym class. Crap I started to get hard, and Yue was right next to my dick. “Did Jotaro’s fangirls give you a hard time coming back from school,” Polnareff asked Yue with a smile. “Well since we left early from school, we luckily didn’t have to deal with them, but I’m ready for the death threats I’ll be getting tomorrow,” Yue replied, causing Polnareff to chuckle a bit. Now I don’t have to worry about being hard, the mention of those annoying bitches were enough to make me soft. Yue, playing the part, wrapped her arms around my waist, almost like if she was cuddling me while watching the movie. Trying to do the same, I placed my hand on her head, and started petting her hair a couple times. When the movie eventually ended, the guys went home, I helped put the clothes to wash, but then my mother said she’ll do it with no bother. Fine by me, but I could tell Yue was hesitate. We went back to my room, and Yue said,”Have you done your homework?” I laughed a bit,” I never do my homework, Yue.” “Well that’s stupid, start doing it right now,” Yue said in a commanding voice. What the fuck, who does she think she is? If my own fucking mother can’t get me to de my homework, what makes her think she can? 

My POV:   
I grabbed Jotaro’s school bag and dumped it in front of him,”Start doing it.” “Why, what are you going to do if I don’t,” Jotaro told me, walking towards me trying to intimidate me with his size and demeanor. “If you don’t do your fucking homework Jotaro,” my eyes narrowed on him,”Good luck trying to fuck me, cause you ain’t getting shit out of me. You’ll probably have to find one of your fangirls or you use your hand to get a load off, but not me.” Jotaro smile disappeared and turned into a frown,”Fine.” He grabbed the work he needed to do, and sat in his desk. While he was working, I walked over to him and sat on his lap, arching my back and leaned my elbows on the desktop. “What the hell are you doing,” Jotaro asked. Honestly, it’s already been a while since he started, I was bored and wanted dick, but I wasn’t going to tell him that,”I got bored, but don’t mind me, I’ll just watch you.” Jotaro grunted,”Give me a break.” I notice he was almost done, just around ten more questions left, so I wanted to play with him. While still sitting on his lap, I wrapped one of my arms around his neck, and just as he was going to say something, I started moaning,”Please hurry up and finish Jotaro,” while playing with my nipple. Jotaro seemed to swallow his words and moved his eyes straight back to his paper. I went further up on his lap, and started moaning in his ear. He smelled really nice. I begun to lick his ear, and sucking on the lode. I could hear his breathe hitch, and his grunts. The pencil he was using snapped and I looked at the paper, he had finished the questions, and out of frustration he broke his pencil. He aggressively grabbed my waist, pulled me towards where his center is,and started to grind me on his dick. Moving my hips against his bugle already was making me wet, I could feel the hardness of his cock, and how it harden even more when I started to moan. Jotaro twist my waist to where I was facing him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up when he got up, and laid me down on the bed. “I just want to fuck you,”Jotaro said. “Fucking do it,” I bit my lip after saying that. I knew I was wet enough for him. “Turn around.” I turned and he pulled down my shorts and underwear, and I could hear the stitches popping as he did. The fabric from himself was hitting the floor at a fast pace too, and I could feel his warmth hit my skin. He slapped my already hand printed ass. “Shit,” I said. He quickly gripped my ass with one hand, and enlighten himself with the other. “Oh fuck yeah,” Jotaro said as he rammed himself into me. I tired to move to my hips with his rhythm, but he would stop me. This was all about him, and his dominance over me. I had no problem with that, letting him take control over me like this, I fucking loved it. How he thrust himself inside me, and how he grips my hips, holy shit it was perfect. Hearing his grunts made me want to fuck him even more, but soon after he would start, he would stop himself. “Please Jotaro. Don’t hold back. Grunt and moan as much as you want. It’s so fucking hot,” I told him. He slapped my ass again,”Don’t tell me what to do,” he pulled out causing me to gasp,”Get on your fucking knees.” I stood on my knees in front of his pulsing cock,”Now suck it. Make me cum in your mouth.” I loved how he gave me orders like this, and I loved it even more when he grasped my hair, and started moving my head up and down his dick. With mouth pumping his hot cock, I started moaning slightly, and looked up at him, but I think that’s what did it for him, as I started to gag he came in my mouth,which caused him to let go of my hair and I started swallowing. Once I swallowed everything, I stood up and pulled up my shorts and underwear ,”Hey I’m going to the bathroom.” After coming back Jotaro picked me up and started kissing me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. Kissing him back with the same instance he’s delivering. He pushed me against the wall, having some extra support he continued to kiss me, I open my mouth so we could feel each other’s tongue. He was a fucking good kisser. He trailed away from my lips and down my neck, sucking tiny places. I couldn’t help but moan softly,”Are you ready to go to bed?” Jotaro asked me,”Yeah sure.” I hesitated a bit when answered. We both laid down on the bed, and Jotaro moved his arm over me, making me the little spoon. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I found comfort in it. I started to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and feedback!!


	8. Chapter 7

My POV:   
I loved feeling the water hit my body, and looking at the finger nail marks that trailed around my waist and back, made turned me on. I started getting my hair wet, and put shampoo in it. After, I continued on with my shower, and as soon as I was going to turn off the water, Jotaro came in the bathroom. “Hey my friends came over,” he said. “What why?” “ I don’t know, they just decided to come over for a while, I didn’t even know they were coming. I just saw them coming in through my window,” Jotaro said protecting himself. “This is a problem,” I said. “Why,” he asked. “Because Jotaro I’m a girl, who fucked and is going to spend the night with the first hot guy I saw. Things are different for girls, you know that. I don’t want to be known as a slut or something on my first day.” “I have an idea, just wait,” he said. You could hear something rattling, and saw as Jotaro came in the shower with you. “I’m just going to tell them I’m taking a shower, and hope they leave, is this okay with you,” “Yeah it’s fine, thanks for listening to me.” Jotaro smiled. I got out of the way so he could get wet, and he started shampooing his hair. While he was, all I could stare at is his dick, and I got down on my knees. Damn this guy was tall, he saw me down and said,”Yue what ar-.”I started sucking his dick, and I could feel it twitch in my mouth. I looked up at him, and saw he had finished shampooing and moved to conditioning. By then I guessed his friends came in and one of them said,”Hey Jotaro, sorry we came unexpectedly, but we got bored. We wanted to know if you wanted to do something?” I started bobbing my head on his dick, and he kept opening and closing his mouth, deciding whether to talk or not. “Hey Jotaro are you good in there,” other voice said. He finished conditioning and looked at me, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and made me go faster, until pulling me off. He gulped and said,”Yeah I’m fine. Hey I don’t really feel like hanging out, how about another day?” “Aw come on, we can just sit back and watch movies. We’ll wait for you,” this came from other voice. Jotaro looked at me and I stood up, trying to whisper in his ear, but he had to bend other a bit. “How many are there,” I asked him. He showed me three fingers, holy crap there was three. “Can. Tell you something, these guys are nothing like you said earlier, they won’t judge. I wouldn’t be friends with people who waste their time to shitting on people who don’t deserve it.” “Fine they can stay,” I told him. By then Jotaro was done with the shower, and was about to to tell them to get out, but I stopped him when one of his friends said,”So Jotaro the new girl live a few houses down huh?” “Yeah, what of it Kakyoin?” “Oh nothing, I just thought she was really cute, she seems really smart too. English together, and she knows her stuff,” Kakyoin said. “You think she’s cute huh,” Jotaro asked. “I know I said cute, but she actually hot,” Kakyoin said. Jotaro grinded his teeth a bit, and a muffled my laughed. Jotaro saw this and picked me up against the wall,”What are you doing,” I asked him. “Don’t worry about it.” “Yeah she’s cute, but I prefer girls with bigger tits, just my preference. As Jotaro was holding my up, I started kissing his neck, and I could hear his groan, but the water going on, his friends couldn’t hear it. “Polnareff you got it all wrong, it’s about the ass, and she has a nice one, but I wish she could wear tighter jeans.” Jotaro started digging his nails into my ass, cause that’s were he was holding me up, and I moaned a bit, but quickly started sucking on Jotaro’s neck. “You know Avdol you’re right, she does have a nice ass, especially now since it has my hand prints on it,” Jotaro said. I looked at him,”Why did you say that,” I laughed a bit afterwards. “What do you mean,” said Kakyoin. “Say hi Yue,” Jotaro told me. “Uhmm..hi,” I told them. “Now get out, we’re in the middle of something,” Jotaro said, and with that they left, most likely in shock. I laughed a bit more but he interrupted me,”Suck my neck again.” I smiled and ran my fingers though his hair, pulling it a bit, but still left room for me to give him a hickey. “Fuck that feels really nice.” He started pinching my nipples, and I started moaning as I was sucking.”I’m going to put it in,” Jotaro said. “That’s what I’ve been waiting for,” I said. Jotaro clicked his tongue and immediately put it in. I gasped, and as he started to thrust he placed his hand around my neck, and oust it against the wall. I started scratching his back,”Fuck, keep doing that,” Jotaro said. Everything I scratched his back, he would thrust in faster, causing us to moan. “Fuck Yue, how many times have we fucked today?” “Like four, I don’t know,” I said. Jotaro started sucking my neck, crap I’m going to cum. “Jotaro I’m going to cum.” “You better fucking cum,” Jotaro said and started my neck even harder. I started moaning louder, until Jotaro kissed me. His kiss was different, we were having rough sex, like his finger nails and digging into my ass, he has scratches all over his back, and we both had hickies, but the kiss was soft and gentle, and that’s what made me cum, soon enough he did to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!


End file.
